<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Черт побери, Азра by polyblanked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878612">Черт побери, Азра</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyblanked/pseuds/polyblanked'>polyblanked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyblanked/pseuds/polyblanked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я возьму то, что смогу получить.</p>
<p>/Продолжение той самой сцены из рута Азры.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asra/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Черт побери, Азра</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Воздух, насквозь пропитанный энергией, заряженный, словно прямо перед грозой, повисает между вами невидимой тяжелой завесой, придавливая твои колени к полу. Тебе тяжело даются вдохи, так необходимые тебе сейчас, когда дыхание перехватывает, а сердце колотится так сильно, что у тебя трясутся руки. Руки, которые всегда должны быть твердыми и непогрешимыми. Руки, которые сейчас безвольно свисают вдоль твоего тела, пока другие, чужие пальцы крепкой хваткой удерживают твои волосы.<br/>
Все, что ты видишь – это его губы, в уголке которых затаилось пару капель крови, <em>твоей</em> крови. Белые кудри касаются твоего лица, ты не видишь уже совсем ничего, пытаясь дотянуться до него своими губами. С них срывается томный звук. Он – само совершенство, он – все, чего ты жаждешь, и он прижимает тебя к стенке. <br/>
Ты чувствуешь его усмешку на своих губах, но не можешь сам прильнуть поближе. Руки, едва слушаясь тебя, хватают его, притягивая, в ответ на что он только ловко отстраняется, обхватывая твои кисти.<br/>
– Погоди, это не дело, – его голос звучит так же мягко, как и всегда, будто совершенно не затронутый происходящим. <br/>
Ты смиренно замираешь и чувствуешь покалывание в ладони, когда он делает… то, что он делает. Свою дурацкую магию.<br/>
– Стой! – едва ли не вскрикиваешь, беспрепятственно выдирая свою руку из его пальцев, но тут же осекаешься, снижая голос. – Давай без этого.<br/>
Он щурит глаза, переводя их с пореза на твоей ладони на капли крови на его одежде.<br/>
– Если надо, можно, кхм, просто убрать руки, – продолжаешь ты, закусывая нижнюю губу. Тебе почти невыносимо от напряжения во всем твоем теле. – Я имею в виду, ты можешь… Ты понял.<br/>
Ты максимально беспечно, насколько это вообще возможно в твоем состоянии, пожимаешь плечами и растягиваешь губы в вымученной ухмылке. В тебе зудит желание касаться его бесконечно, но меньше всего тебе нужно магическое вмешательство в твои раны. Лучше так. Почти будто ты сам не хочешь, чтобы тебе связали руки.<br/>
Ты чувствуешь, как кончики его пальцев проходятся по твоей щеке, и, давя нервную дрожь, льнешь к ним поближе. Он тихо снисходительно вздыхает.<br/>
– Тебе нужно залечить рану.<br/>
Ты аккуратно берешь обе его кисти, притягивая их к своему лицу.<br/>
– Это не то, что мне нужно, – в подтверждение своим словам слегка качаешь головой, потираясь о ладони. Такие удивительно мягкие, совсем бархатные.<br/>
– Да? И что же тебе нужно?<br/>
– Ты.<br/>
Ощущая как сгорают твои лицо и уши, ты внимательно смотришь на него, в ответ на что чужое лицо озаряется улыбкой, и тишину рассеивает звон его смеха. Ты растерянно моргаешь и недоуменно вздымаешь брови. <br/>
– Что? – смущение берет над тобой верх и ты отпускаешь его руки. Они остаются на месте, продолжая поглаживать твои скулы.<br/>
– Илья, – все та же улыбка играет на его лице, но ты никак не можешь ее прочесть. Он счастлив это слышать? Он смеется над тобой? – Ты правда так думаешь.<br/>
Ты не можешь понять, вопрос это или утверждение, не знаешь, что означает его смех. С Азрой всегда так. Тебе кажется, что ты вот-вот увидишь, что у него на уме, но каждый раз он искусно увиливает, как лис между деревьями, оставляя твоих гончих-догадок где-то позади в полном замешательстве, а тебя в дураках. Это раздражает и, возможно, даже выводит из себя, но ты стараешься побыстрее отмахнуться от неприятных мыслей, чтобы не портить момент.<br/>
Тебе требуется немалое усилие воли, чтобы, вопреки фрустрации, быстро найтись и ответить ему ухмылкой.<br/>
– Действительно, так и есть.<br/>
Ты протягиваешь руку, обхватывая пальцами его подбородок, и делаешь еще одну попытку приблизиться к нему. Он не сопротивляется, когда ваши губы смыкаются в поцелуе, столь долгожданном сегодняшним вечером. Словно разряд тока, по телу пробегают мурашки, наполняя тебя приятной слабостью. <br/>
Ты упиваешься этим мгновением обоюдного влечения, его сладкими губами, теплыми пальцами на своих щеках, в своих волосах. Твой плащ наконец-то почти драматично летит на пол, ты пытаешься немеющей рукой расстегнуть свое пальто, с чем в итоге тебе помогает Азра. Пунцовый шарф с легкостью соскальзывает с его плеч, и ты отрываешься от его губ только чтобы с жадностью впиться в шею, пахнущую дурманящими травами. От того, насколько он потрясающий, у тебя темнеет в глазах…<br/>
Нет, подожди. Кажется, у тебя просто темнеет в глазах.<br/>
Ты отстраняешься, тяжело дыша от нехватки воздуха и держась за его плечо. Опустив глаза, обнаруживаешь, что кровь из пореза теперь вытекает уже ручьем, с глухим звуком капая на пол.<br/>
Ты поднимаешь взгляд обратно и наконец замечаешь возможную причину своего удушья. В воздухе вокруг вас струится дым, необычно лиловый, сверкающий и издающий тихий гул, что отдается звоном в твоих ушах. Похоже, ты был слишком увлечен, чтобы уследить за тем, как он заполнил всю комнату.<br/>
– Ты в порядке?<br/>
Пара фиолетовых глаз взирает на тебя с любопытством и тревогой, но все остальное перед тобой расплывается, пока ты пытаешься проморгаться. Чужие пальцы удерживают твой подбородок, помогая сфокусироваться. <br/>
– Да… Лучше не бывает…<br/>
Ему совершенно необязательно знать что ты, мастер своего дела, каким-то образом не оценил свои же возможности. Каким – пока остается для тебя загадкой, но ты почти полностью уверен, что такая относительно небольшая кровопотеря вряд ли приводит к подобному помутнению. Ты не знаешь, что за магические трюки здесь пытается провернуть Азра, но вполне вероятно, что именно они не идут тебе на пользу.<br/>
Он кивает, видимо вполне удовлетворенный твоим ответом, и поднимается обратно на ноги, оставляя тебя одного, дезориентированного, на полу.<br/>
– Тогда подожди немного. Кажется, заклинание начало работать.<br/>
Ты стискиваешь зубы и молча киваешь. Во рту пересыхает, земля так и норовит уйти из-под ног. Когда он отворачивается, здоровой рукой находишь опору, чтобы наконец-то сесть, вытянув занемевшие ноги. Откинувшись на стену, ты кое-как пытаешься нашарить в своих карманах бинт, пока в ушах стучит пульс и в голове крутится только одна мысль.<br/>
<em>Черт побери, Азра.</em><br/>
Ты был так близко.<br/>
Фигура с голым торсом склоняется над столом делая что-то, что ты не можешь даже рассмотреть, и, будто почувствовав твой взгляд, оборачивается к тебе.<br/>
– Илья, – искренняя улыбка внезапно вновь появляется на его задумчивом лице. В этот же момент ты ненадолго забываешь обо всем, что он с тобой сегодня сотворил, лишь бы только насладиться тем, как он произносит твое имя. –  Спасибо за помощь.<br/>
Он отворачивается, возвращаясь к своей работе. От его слов ты чувствуешь себя… по меньшей мере странно, даже если не брать в счет то, с чем тебе уже приходится иметь дело по его же вине. Как можешь ты чувствовать такую неудовлетворенность, но в то же время быть настолько счастливым?<br/>
Ты делаешь несколько вдохов, пытаясь получить чуть больше кислорода из этого задымленного воздуха, в котором переплетаются пряные запахи трав, известных и незнакомых тебе, и сладковатый запах гнили, от которого слезятся глаза. Голова все еще витает в облаках, а пальцы плохо слушаются, когда ты пытаешься заставить их обматывать руку бинтом.<br/>
– Всегда пожалуйста, Азра, – ты сползаешь еще ниже, практически ложась на пол, укладывая голову на свой плащ. Потолок перед твоим взором проворачивает странные кульбиты, танцуя вместе с загадочным дымком. – Обращайся... в любое время.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>